Flyaddin
Flyaddin is the slash ship between Flynn Rider and Aladdin from the Disney fandom. Canon As Flynn and Aladdin are from different series, they have never met in canon. Even though a few Disney crossover video games could have the two cross paths with one another or get them added in the same team, by the player's choice. Both Flynn/Eugen and Aladdin are the main male protagonists of their films, that are thieves who both fell in love with a princess. Along with them being friends with a small group of animals, where one of them is a type of bird, and with the rulers of their home lands, lost their mothers at a young age and have had trouble bonding with their estranged fathers, that they never expected to meet and were surprised to learn that they are a type of king; that worn a mask when they first met them. Hamuel is Edmund's one of his ravens, that kept an eye on Eugene before they lost track of him, while after Aladdin marries Jasmine Iago chose to join Cassim. Before Cassim left Agrabah he attended Aladdin's wedding while keeping to the shadows, similar to how the new sash that Edmund made for Eugene is the same one he worn on his wedding day. The origin sash was a family heirloom that Edmund wanted to pass onto his son, before it was destroyed but their newly bonded father-son bond was far more important them it. Aladdin had also kept an item that belonged to Cassim, from when Cassim had asked his wife to give the dagger to their son before he left, but when Cassim asked Aladdin to join him and leave his life in Agrabah behind him, he gave the dagger back to him in a fit of rage. Just has Eugen had given the sash back to Edmund when he learned that he set up the "task to retrieve it from the thief that stole it". Despite being angry with their fathers, Flynn and Aladdin didn't let it stop them from saving Edmund and Cassim from a small group of thieves. In their own animated TV series, both Aladdin and Eugene have many adventures in and beyond their home kingdoms, with their princesses and animal friends by their sides. As they encounter other users and sources of magic, fly through the air, doing what they can to help other people and came across other royal leaders. Aladdin's best friend is a thieving monkey and Eugene encountered the same psychic monkey a few times on his journey with Rapunzel. After the two were forgiven for their past crimes of theft, they began to live in the castle/palace with Rapunzel, Jasmine and their royal families, while the head of the royal guards have trouble expecting the former thieves. Who began to use their thieving skills for good, from time to time, by giving stolen from other thieves' treasures to unfortunate people who need them more than they do. Aladdin and Flynn have also spent time in a dungeon and nearly met their makers, if it wasn't for their friends coming to their aid just in time. Aladdin had faced the Forty Thieves and was excepted into their group for a short time, due to Cassim, while Eugene is friends with a group of reformed thugs that he met in a pub. Just as the Moonstone takes the form a crystal opal, with dark powers and had taken Edmund's hand when he tried to destroy it, the Hand of Midas is both a bringer of endless fortune and a deadly weapon to those to touch its gold surface without protraction, and Cassim had left his family in order to find it. In the end, their fathers realized that their sons are far more importunate than their own desire plans for the opal and golden hand. The two former have also came across other kinds of magical treasures, while the lamp and Sun-Drop flower are the main magical items of their Disney films. Fanon Flynn/Eugene and Aladdin are shipped by a small group of fans who believe that a few of their similarities could have them get along with each other, and since Tangled: The Series has revealed that Flynn has traveled around the world in his thieving days fans could have him visiting Agrabah where he meets and teams up with Aladdin. Along with them trading thieving trips with each other. It may not be the most popular ship in the Aladdin/Tangled crossover fandom, it still has its fans. Because of the their similar roles and story, some fans have cast Flynn as Aladdin, while Rapunzel serves as Jasmine for when Eugunzel is used in an Aladdin AU. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Flynn/Aladdin tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * Both of them are from two of the few known Disney films that have been featured in Disney On Ice and a stage musical in one of the Disney parks. * They appear in the Kingdom Hearts series, where they have serves as Sora's battle partners on their home worlds, and their love interests being Princesses of Hearts. Gallery Yep. I want a monkey by DottyDrama.jpg Aladdin n Flynn by Richard67915.jpg Navigation